survivoralternatefandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor: Borneo
Survivor: Borneo - first alternative season of american reality-show Survivor. 16 survivors were marooned on inhabited island near Borneo. Their goal - to survive the nature and survive each other. All contestants were divided into two tribes - Tagi (wear yellow) and Pagong (wear orange). Every three days the tribe which lost competition must decide whom they want to be gone. After 39 days only one can be the sole survivor. Contestants Episodes Episode 1. First Victim 16 americans began their greatest adventure. After Jeff Probst said "The game is on", all the survivors jumped into the water of South China sea from their luxury yacht. Joel from the beginning started to shout on his tribemates to look for their stuff while they were swimming. Pagong was the first tribe to reach their beach. They were huging each other, but Ramona was pretty sad that no one helped her during this swim. She admited that he's a bad swimmer and she was about to be drown. After the rest Pagong began to build the shelter under direction of Gretchen. When she decided to build 2-floor shelter, B.B. had arguments with her because he thought it was too luxury for no need. But Gretchen was likeable among others so her plan worked. Tagi were still looking for their beach because of Kelly. As a river guide she thought she's a specialist as sea guide too but otherwise Tagi raft was swimming in other direction than their beach's. After 6 hours Tagi at last reached their camp. Everyone was mad at Kelly but she began work so hard that her mistakes were soon forgotten. Richard found pretty good place for shelter, so he and Sean with a help of Sue and Rudy began gathering materials for it. Kelly joined Dirk in search of fresh water. During this they became friends and decided to make a little alliance. At Pagong beach Ramona was doing nothing. This was considered critical by Gretchen. She already became friends with young part of the group - Colleen, Jenna, Gervase, Joel and Greg. But Gervase felt sorry for Ramona and started to persuade others to get rid of B.B. * Immunity Challenge A symbolic race for fire held on the Sand Spit, an s-shaped sand bar located one mile off Pulau Tiga. The object was to alternately float and carry a cauldron of fire from a position 50 yards offshore to the finish line, which was delineated by a 20-foot high Fire Spirit. In addition, teams had to light a succession of torches between start and finish, with the winner being the first to light all their torches and the Fire Spirit. During this challenge Tagi showed themselves as tight group. Even weak Sonja was doing great. Otherwise Pagong felt not so good. B.B. was falling all the time, Jenna dropped the cauldron. Tagi won this challenge with a big advantage. After returning to camp B.B. apologised for being so weak and thereafter began to work even harder than before. He didn't want to leave the game right now but wasn't able to make alliance with someone. He only came to Gretchen and asked her to give him another chance. Gretchen had two options for forthcoming Tribal Council - get rid of B.B. or Ramona. From the other side Gervase continued to persuade his fellows to write down B.B.'s name. But at Tribal Council only Joel supported him because he has many arguments with B.B., while Gretchen and others decided to oust Ramona. So she was voted out 5-3. Episode 2. I Want Your Ass Out of Here After returning from Tribal Council B.B. thanked Gretchen for keeping him. But the other teammates were angry at him, that he thanked only Gretchen and decided to keep an eye on B.B. Meanwhile on Tagi beach Kelly began to worry about her place in team. Rich, Rudy and Sue became very close after only 4 days so she felt a little outside. Her only ally was Dirk, so she decided to make her own alliance. To her luck, right after this she became the witness of big argument. Stacey was yelling at Rudy who ate all the coconut pancakes and promised to "get his ass out of this island". Rudy was angry too and said that he will kill her someday. Sonja was discouraged with Stacey's behaviour towards Rudy and told her to respect old age. But also Sonja shamed Rudy for being rude. Right after this scene Kelly called Stacey and they agreed to make an alliance against Rudy. At Pagong Joel became very annoying. He was so bossy that even Gretchen mentioned that to Colleen, who became her good ally. Meanwhile B.B. was building shelter like mad to prove his place in the tribe. Greg and Jenna became close and they were walking on the beach and chatting. Especially Greg liked Jenna's stories about her kids. Gervase, still mad at Gretchen for voting out Ramona, tried to talk to Greg about voting her out, but Greg declined it. Joel found pineapples in the jungle so the tribe organized a little feast. During this Stacey tried to persuade Sean to enter their alliance, but Sean was very fond of Richard and told everything to him. Rich immediately claimed to Sean to vote with him against Stacey. Also he promised to talk to Sue and Rudy. Dirk was walking on the beach and found many crabs on it. So he called his tribemates and they were again as one team while gathering crabs. * Immunity Challenge Bug-eating competition. The bug of choice was a butok, or beetle larvae. The live butok is three inches long and a half-inch around. Pagong was offered to pick one Tagi member to not participate in this challenge. They chose Richard. First pair consists Rudy and Jenna. Both ate their bugs with appetite. Next pair - Stacey and Gretchen - did the same. But when it came to Sonja, she wasn't able to do it while B.B. smacked his larvae. Pagong lead 3-2. After then two pairs did their job with no problems - Susan vs Gervase and Sean vs Greg. Joel and Dirk were suprisingly slow in eating. And then it came to Kelly and Colleen to decide the destiny of this immunity. Both admited that they hated insects. But Kelly at last ate her bug while Colleen was still struggling. At last when Jeff began to count till 3, Colleen finally swallowed her bug and gave Pagong the immunity idol. Returning to camp, Susan was furious at Sonja. She cried that Sonja was too weak to stay in the game. Richard still was defending Sonja, saying that Sue also has weaknesses. Stacey and Kelly after these words came to Sue and offered her themselves and Dirk to get rid of Sonja. But they warned not tell this paln to Rich because of his predisposition to Sonja. Sue discussed this with Rudy and they found this plan good. Right after this Stacey offered Sonja to vote out Rudy, opening to her Sue's plans. When it was time to go to Tribal Council they didn't still know which side they should join. But Tribal Council revealed that their plan was more tricky than it seemed. While Sue and Rudy wrote down Sonja's name, and alliance of Rich and Sean - Stacey's, Stacey herself and her allies voted out Rudy 4-2-2. Episode 3. Nervous in the Light of Dawn After returning from Tribal Council, Sue was totally pissed off. She blamed Stacey and Kelly for betrayal and promised them "slow cruel death". Stacey didn't refuse from any charges and only laughed at Sue. Richard also was shocked with Rudy's departure. He began to think how he could send Stacey home. His plan included him and Sue both hating Stacey as well as Sean. But he needed the fourth member of an alliance and he decided to work on Sonja. Meanwhile at Pagong new storm in intensions between B.B. and Joel came to surface. When hunting for coconuts, Joel took B.B.'s personal knife that angered him so much. Everything went to hand fight but Greg with the help of Jenna separated them from each other and ordered to cool down. Gretchen and Colleen was furious and went into the jungle to distract from scandals around the camp. There they agreed to stay each other until the end. * Reward Challenge A treasure chest is submerged 150 yards off the Sand Spit. Each tribe must swim out to the treasure chest. Once the entire tribe has arrived, they must dive down and work as a group to drag the chest along the ocean bottom back to shore. First tribe to haul their chest ashore and open it wins. Reward: snorkel, mask, fins, fishing spear. Once again Joel showed himself as the strongest survivor. He was working so hard on this chest so Pagong won the challenge with big advantage. Back at camp Pagong was so happy that they can hunt the fish now so Gervase immediately came for fishing. But the first try was unsuccessful. Gretchen went for water with Colleen and they both agreed that Joel though being jerk still an asset for the tribe. But they also respected B.B. so they turned their eye on Jenna who was pretty lazy. At Tagi Sean was absolutely devastated with his place in tribe. He didn't trust anybody and was somewhat hysterical toward other survivors. Stacey, Kelly and Dirk were absolutely happy and enjoyed sun and sea. Mean while Richard took Sonja with him in the jungle and began to persuade her to step on his side. He told her how much he respects her and that he will take her into finals. But Sonja didn't trust Rich too much, so she told him that she will think about his words. Sue on the other side became isolated from others still claiming herself for Rudy's gone. * Immunity Challenge A cooperative effort to rescue an "injured" tribe member from deep in the jungle. Starting on the rocky beach near Bird Island, tribes dash into the jungle carrying a stretcher. The first team to locate their injured tribe member, load her onto the stretcher, and carry her back to the beach to the first aid station, wins. Tagi chose Sonja to become an "injured" tribe member while Pagong chose Colleen. As long as Tagi was weaker than Pagong and also pretty separated, Pagong won this challenge even with B.B.'s fall during the run. Tagi for the second time had to go to Tribal Council. Back at camp, Stacey and Kelly whispered each other that they want Sue to go. After this Kelly came to Sonja and shared their plans. Sonja agreed but still was thinking about Richard's invitation to vote off Stacey. She didn't like Stacey but Richard was not her favourite too. Richard tried to calm down Sean who was still nervous and then he again came to Sonja with his offer. He was 99% sure that Sonja will join his alliance. But at Tribal Council truth came out and not only Sonja marked Susan's name on the paper but also Sean did the same trying to save himself. This decision sent Sue packing and made her third person voted out from the game. Episode 4. To Hell and Back Coming back from tribal Richard was furious. He called out Sonja and Sean for being cowards and said that he would never work with them. This was not true. The next day Richard approached Sonja and Sean and asked them to forgive him and continue to work with him. Sean seemed willing, but Sonja was very wary of Richard. Over on Pagong, Jenna became worried that everyone was paring up except her. She saw how close Gervase and Joel were getting, and she also saw how close Gretchen and Colleen were. She started hanging out with Greg, thinking she was integrating herself, while she was really just annoying Greg. * Reward Challenge The reward required survivors to create a SOS signal. Tagi made a very good symbol with wood and rocks, but Pagong jumped around and set their signal on fire. The Pagongs SOS was deemed better and they won reward. Pagong was extremely happy with their new reward of Towels, pillows, a hammock, spices, and a flaying knife. They're so happy even B.B. and Joel put aside their differences. They are all so happy that they won 4 straight challenges. Tagi was a lot less happy as they watched the plane fly away with noting for them. they were very sad that they kept losing. Dirk was particularly angry, lashing out at Sonja and calling her useless. Joel told Sonja that she would be the next to go, "No ifs, ands, or buts about it." Stacy started to worry that Sonja, Richard and Sean would try to force a tie. Kelly and Dirk assured her that they wouldn't, but Stacy was still worried. * Immunity Challenge The immunity was a five part relay race. Richard and Greg swam to a buoy, dove down and retrieved a map in a bottle. Dirk and Joel ran across a floating bridge with the bottle to a waiting boat, where they joined Kelly and Gretchen and paddled to shore. Stacy and Gervase then broke the bottle, check the map, and sprinted into the jungle to find a rope ladder and a key. For the final leg, Sean and Sonja faced off against B.B. and Jenna where had to locate a buried treasure chest and dig it up. It was neck and neck all the way until the end, where Sean and Sonja found the chest, brought it to their mat, and opened it, winning immunity for Tagi. Back at camp, Joel and Gervase worked to convince the others that B.B. had to go. B.B. took a different approach and didn't talk to anyone. He simply worked until tribal. Gretchen and Colleen were once again torn. They didn't like Joel, but they knew he was stronger then B.B. At tribal, Joel said some things that rubbed Jenna the wrong way, but ultimately B.B. was unanimously voted out for being too weak. Voting History